KEEP CALM AND
by Captain Kuru
Summary: 4 chicos con vidas totalmente diferentes pero con pasados similares, se encuentran con un nuevo propósito: Llevar un restaurante. Soy la autora de esta historia. Género YAOI, 18. No la copien, gracias y que disfruten3-


1: Keep Calm and remember.

Caminaba por las calles, tan solitarias cómo siempre a esa misma hora. Siempre salía del trabajo tarde, nunca me daba tiempo a terminar a mi hora.

Giré la calle y esperé con la mirada perdida a que el semaforo se pusiera verde. Casi ningún coche pasaba por la calle. Miré el reloj, era la una menos cuarto.

El semaforo se puso en verde, crucé la calle y caminé por el precioso paseo con bancos a cada lado del camino y árboles al rededor. La noche es muy silenciosa en Japón. Aceleré un poco el paso, estaba cansado y tenía ganas de llegar pronto a casa.

Atravesé todo el camino y me paré en seco. Observé la plaza con la fuente, había unas cuantas parejas paseando. Paseé por la plaza y seguí caminando por la calle. Aquella calle llena de vida, de restaurantes y de tiendas.

Algunos pubs seguían abiertos hasta tan tarde. Un piano se escuchaba a lo lejos, que bonita melodía. Cuando más caminaba, mas cerca se escuchaba. Me paré en seco y miré el interior de un pub. El sonido de aquel piano venía del interior, su melodía me era muy familiar. Y más que familiar, me traía recuerdos.

Entré y busqué un asiento libre sin dejar de mirar el escenario. Me senté en una silla que había libre en una de las esquinas y volví a mirar el escenario. Por fin pude ver al que tocaba el piano.

Era una chico rubio, mas o menos tendría mi edad, y tenía los ojos muy claros, aunque los tenía un poco cerrados por las luces de los focos. Terminó la canción que estaba tocando.

Todo el mundo se levantó y todo a aplaudir, pero no podía dejar de mirarle. Le conocía, lo había visto en algún lado... pero no recordaba donde. La gente se calló, el chico cogió el micrófono.

- Buenas noches a todos, esto ha sido una pequeña introducción. Para todos aquellos que acaban de llegar, mi nombre es Alan. Y seré su pianista durante una noche. Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí. - Terminó con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Aplaudieron de nuevo. El chico dejó el micrófono, y volvió a poner las manos sobre las teclas. Dijo que se llamaba Alan, definitivamente lo conozco, pero no sé si es... aquel chico del concierto. Recuerdo cuando fuí a Alemania con mis padres, dió la casualidad de que había un concierto muy importante. Uno de los chicos que tocó, se parece muchísimo a él... Pero claro, tenía unos 8 años.

- Perdón, se me ha olvidado... La canción que voy a tocar se llama Canon, de George Winston. Disculpen.

Volvió a dejar el microfono y posó las manos sobre el piano. Empezó a sonar. Cerró los ojos y alzó un poco la cabeza, la ladeaba mientras tocaba. Me tapé la boca con la mano, aquella canción... Era exactamente la que tocó el niño de Alemania.

No pude evitar sonreir un poco, aquella canción me traía muy buenos recuerdos, a parte de ser preciosa. Me encantó cuando la escuché en Alemania, y la pude volver a escuchar en aquel momento. Pero si aquel chico era el de Alemania... ¿Que hacía aquí?.

Apenas unos 2 minutos después, terminó de tocar. La gente no daba de sí, tanto aplaudir. Me uní a los demás y aplaudí con todas mis fuerzas.

- Muchas gracias de verdad, esta canción es muy importante para mí. ¡Gracias gracias! - Se inclinó. - El Pub está a punto de cerrar, muchas gracias a todos por venir y espero que hayan pasado una bonita noche.

Se despidió, dejó el micro encima del piano y se fue atravesando el telón.

La gente salió poco a poco del pub, salí el ultimo esperando a que saliera Alan.

- Señor, tiene que marcharse, estamos cerrando. ¿Se encuentra bien, llamo a un taxi que le venga a buscar?

- No se preocupe, ya me marcho. - Dije levantándome.

Me dirigí a la puerta y atravesé la calle hasta la otra acera. Me apoyé en una de las paredes, dejé el maletín en el suelo y me crucé de brazos. Algún día tendría que salir Alan de allí.

Pasó un cuarto de hora y por fín alguien salió del pub. Era el. Me acerqué a él caminando despacio, no estaba muy seguro ahora que le veía mejor. Había cambiado mucho.

- P-Perdona... ¿Eres Alan? - Pregunté tartamudeando.

- Si, soy yo. - Sonrió.

- Verás es que creo que te estoy confundiendo con alguien que conocía...

Sonrió y se hechó a reir.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me estoy equivocando vedad? Lo siento mucho - Me disculpé dándome media vuelta para irme.

- No, espera. Es sólo que pensaba que jamás volvería a verte.

- Pero... - Me giré hacía el - ... Entonces eres tú? ¿El Alan que yo conocí en aquel concierto...

- ¿En Alemania? - Dijimosm a la vez.

- Si, allí mismo... ¿Cómo lo - Me callé - Oh dios mio. ¡Eres tú! ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de mi?

- Verás Julio, no has cambiado nada. Bueno si, estás un pelín mas alto - Se rió.

- No te burles de mi estatura. -Dije muy serio.

- Era un broma, sólo una broma - Dijo moviendo las manos - Vaya... No as cambiado nada ¡Pero en nada en absoluto! Estás tal y cómo te recuerdo.

- Tu si has cambiado, estás mas alto y... bueno, sigues tocando igual de bien. - Me crucé de brazos.

- Es honor que me digas eso. - Sonrió cerrando los ojos. - ¡Pero bueno! ¿Menuda casualidad más grande no? ¡Si es que el mundo es un pañuelo! Mira que encontrarnos aquí... En Japón. ¿Pero tú no eras de España?

- En efecto, terminé la carrera de informatica y mírame, estoy editando cómics para un famoso autor.

- ¡Eso es genial! Me alegro muchísimo por tí.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí, tan lejos de tu tierra?

- Digamos que... heché a perder el negocio de mi padre, y me hecharon de casa por que no podía contribuir en nada. Así que decidí continuar mi carrera como pianista, y aquí estoy. Tocando en donde me llamen, sin trabajo fijo.

- Pues vaya, si que da vueltas la vida ¿Eh? - Dije.

- ¡Dimelo a mí!

Nos reimos. Se quedó mirándome con nostalgia.

- Sé que es tarde, ¿Pero te apetece una copa? - Me preguntó.

- ¿Eh? B-Bueno, yo debería irme a casa... Mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a trabajar.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! Editor de cómic. ¿Trabajo duro?

- Durísimo.

- ¿Y el jefe?

- ¡Un cretino!

Nos reimos de nuevo.

- Bueno... Pues no te insisto más. - Dijo a modo de despedida.

- ¡Espera! Dame tu número. - Dije sacando el móvil - Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar un editor de cómics.

- ¿Quien en su vida cotidiana no tiene uno? Apunta; 9374 0238 32. Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar un pianista ¿No?

- Exacto. - Dije apuntando el número. - Pues ya está, ya sabrás de mí.

- ¡Eso espero! Que descanses Julio. - Dijo alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Adiós Alan.

Me quedé un rato observándo cómo se alejaba y se ocultaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Suspiré, aún se acordaba de mí.

~ Hace 16 años~

[Auditorio Albercht Dürer, Alemania]

Los aplausos se hacían cada vez más sordos, la gente estaba emocionada por la pieza que interpretó aquel joven. El chico se inclinó y se quedó depie contemplando el público mientras se cerraba el telón.

Un chico con el pelo rizado y alborotado se quedó fascinado.

Al terminar la función, todos se fueron.

- ¡Julio! ¿A dónde vas? - Dijo una señora con el pelo recogido con un bonito sombrero.

- ¡Voy al baño, ahora vengo!

El chico salió corriendo hacía una de las salas donde vió al chico del piano meterse anteriormente. Abrió la puerta y entró. El chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes estaba sentado al piano tocando la misma canción, pero mucho más lenta y con mucha más delicadeza.

Paró al ver que había alguien en la puerta.

- ¿Que haces aquí? No se puede entrar aquí... - Dijo cerrando el piano.

- Me ha encantado cómo has tocado el piano, ¡Eres brillante!

Los ojos claros del chico se iluminaron.

- Ojalá pudieras decirle eso a madre. - Dijo cabizbajo.

- ¿A tu madre no le gusta cómo tocas?

- Odia que toque, me hubiera gustado que ella viniera hoy para que viera que toco bien.

- ¿Por que no ha venido?

- Dice que soy una verguenza y que no quiere ver cómo fracaso y cómo los demás se ríen de mí.

- Siento decirtelo... Pero tu madre se equivoca. - Sus rizos se movieron al sonreir de aquella manera.

- ¿De verdad? - Dijo triste.

- ¡Promesa de amigo! - Dijo ajustándose las gafas y poniendo la mano derecha sobre el corazón.

El chico se sonrojó al oir aquella última palabra.

- ¿No eres de por aquí, no? Eres muy bajito... ¿En que barrio vives?

- ¡Ah, no! Yo soy de España.

- Jamás he estado en ese barrio... No me suena mucho.

- No es un barrio, es un País.

- ¡Ah! - Sonrió - ¡Un País!

Los dos chicos se sonrieron.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó el chico de ojos oscuros acercándose al piano.

- Mi nombre es Alan, Alan Berger. ¿Y tú?

- Julio Martín, pero llámame sólo Julio.

- Vale, sólo Julio.

- Dentro de un día me voy de vuelta a España, ¿Podrías tocarme una vez más esa canción tan bonita?

- La canción se llama Canon, de George Winston. ¡La tocaré de nuevo sin ningún fallo!

- Muchisimas gracias.

El chico rubio volvió a abrir el piano y colocó las manos suavemente sobre las teclas. Empezó a sonar, el sonido era muchisimo mejor que el del concierto. Para poder disfrutar mejor de aquella melodía, el chico cerró los ojos.

Tras dos minutos, la melodia cesó.

- Espero que te haya gustado, a sido unicamente para tí, amigo Julio.

- ¡Ojala pudiera tocar algún día tan bien cómo tú! Qué amigo más guay...

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo practico todos los días, incluso por las noches! Así que si quieres ser tan bueno cómo yo, vas a tener que esforzarte muchísimo. - Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho.

- No sé yo... El piano nunca se me ha dado bien.

- ¿Julio? - Dijo la señora del sombrero entrando en la habitación. - ¿Pero no decías que ibas al baño?

- Sí, pero es que quería escuchar esa canción una vez más.

- Pero Julio... El coche nos está esperando, vámonos.

- Si mamá.

Al chico de los ojos claros se le apagó la mirada, se quedó cabizbajo mirando las teclas del piano. No quería que se fuera su único amigo.

- ¡Adios Alan! Muchas gracias - Dijo el chico de las gafas en la puerta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡Amigo! ¡Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y que tocaré muchísimo mejor! Te lo prometo... - Sus palabras se fueron apagando.

Sonrieron con un poco de tristeza. Quizas era un poco pronto para llamarse "amigos", pero al fin y al cabo ninguno habían tenido antes nada parecido.

~16 años después~

Caminé hasta la otra acera y recogí mi maletin, era hora de volver a casa.


End file.
